Never Look Back
by ForestFortunaAdiuvat
Summary: Lexa, a troubled teen who has been forced into working as an agent for the secret service, moves to a new home in search of a better life. Her adoptive father now dead, Lexa is shipped off to a world of fame and fortune. With her new guardian being a successful director for a popular TV show, Lexa meets a beautiful atress named Clarke. Can Clarke help Lexa fight her demons?
1. Chapter 1

_Apologies for such a short introductory chapter but I really felt like I needed to set the scene in this way. Later chapters will be a lot longer and there will be regular updates._

 _Ps sorry for any mistakes!_

 **Never Look Back**

Lexa hummed gently, enjoying the soothing breeze cascading through her hair. She watched the beautiful scenery pass her by; finding comfort in the feeling of the ground moving steadily beneath her. A new place. A fresh start.

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair nervously. It was difficult to keep the haunting images of her past as they insisted upon plaguing her mind. Lexa sighed, her shoulder feeling uncomfortably stiff as she attempted to relax her shaking body. She peeled the smooth cotton from her collar bone; the shirt only mildly protesting at her actions as it fought the summer's incessant humidity. She found, unsurprisingly, two angry, circular scars staring back at her. She suppressed the urge to remember their formation; trying to leave those soul crushing memories on the battlefield.

As much as Lexa tried to muster an ounce of hope, she felt nothing but emptiness. She had nobody. It seemed to her that wherever she went, death and destruction followed. She held back tears, her inner monologue screaming; trying to drown out a single word. A name. Costia.

"We're here!" A rustic grumble withdrew lexa from her thoughts. It took a while for Lexa to process the newfound information. The taxi driver looked on impatiently, awaiting her departure from the vehicle. In realisation, the brunette gripped the car door handle and dragged her weary body out of the taxi. She was met with two pairs of eyes staring intently at her, study her, weighing her up almost. The man's face remained scowl stricken, his coffee in hand, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else. The women however lunged forward, embracing the surprised brunette, bidding her welcome. The gleeful woman withdrew, sensing Lexa's hesitation and introduced herself and her husband.

"You must be Lexa! My name is Anya." The small woman exclaimed cheerfully. "This is my husband Gustus". The woman waited for the man to extend his hand, but it never came. "Anyway...it's lovely to meet you. We are terribly sorry for your loss, Rohan was great man and will be sorely missed."Anya looked towards her spouse in sorrow, he returned a sunken glance and grunted before stating he was required elsewhere. "Him and his brother were close, give him time. He has never been one for kids but he will do anything to honour Rohan's memory.

The older woman grabbed one of Lexa's bags, and set off towards a complex of buildings in the distance. The brunette followed in tow, slinging a rucksack and duffel bag over her shoulder. She took in her surroundings, noting the peacefulness in which the place possessed as she trudged through the beautiful landscape. Lexa ignored her protesting shoulder; picking up he pace as she attempted to close the distance between her and her new guardian.

The younger girl's stomach churned in anticipation. After the death of her adoptive guardian Rohan she had been told she was going to be shipped to be cared for by his brother. Rohan had been a father figure to Lexa. In the short amount of time she had spent with the man, she felt his loss devastatingly. She trusted him, confided in him. He took her in when she was most vulnerable. Lexa having been forced into joining the Academy at such a young age, being forged into a skilful yet disturbed agent as she grew in strength and knowledge. Working in the department of secret intelligence had never been a plan for Lexa, but life held it's own plans for the heartbroken brunette.

The woman finally turned, a thin sheen of sweat ghosting her features. "Now we haven't had time to organise a room for you in our house yet..." Anya glanced up at the brunette guilty, awaiting Lexa's reaction. The brunette had adopted a confused expression on her face, trying to make sense of what she saw around her. And by that, I mean absolute chaos. There were people running about almost everywhere, barking orders into walkie talkies and waddling cautiously, trying not to spill precious hot beverages.

"Oh...did they not tell you?" The older woman stumbled on her feet as an apologetic man bumped into her. "Gustus is a director, this set can often be a little...overwhelming but it's full of the most lovely people you will ever meet. The woman's brown eyes bore into Lexa, casting her a reassuring smile.

Lexa realised she hadn't uttered a word since her arrival and searched for something to break the silence. Anya beat her to it, "You will be staying in the cast house for now. If that's okay with you of course."

"This place is incredible, I would be delighted to stay in any place you see most fit." Lexa was truly grateful for the kind woman's hospitality. She wasn't used to such care and it warmed her heart.

"Don't mention it!" Anya began walking again, only a short distance however before she came to a final halt before the door to what Lexa guessed was the coast's place of residence. "I see what Rohan meant when he said you were terribly formal." The corner of Anya's lips turned upwards, forming a light-hearted smirk.

After the exhausting struggle of hauling Lexa's luggage up a flight of stairs, the dark blonde woman tapped on the door to what seemed to be an apartment.

"YO ANYAAA!" An enthusiastic brunette thrust the door open.

"Ah Raven, as welcoming as ever I see." The ghost of a smile etched itself on Anya's lips as she made her way into the open space of the apartment's living room.

"Ooooo... Fresh meat?" The girl named raven exclaimed, taking Lexa's hand and dragging her in behind Anya, eventually slamming the door shut.

"Raye...you're freaking the poor girl out." The source of the comment chuckled, Lexa being immediately captivated by the sound.

Lexa turned round, seeking source of the sympathetic comment. Her eyes eventually landed on a beautiful blonde perched on the breakfast bar of the apartment's beautifully arranged, open-plan kitchen. Her supple lips enclosed around a particularly juicy grape as Lexa stared helplessly at the most stunning woman she had ever encountered. The blonde smiled, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh Jesus Christ give me strength...Clarke stop eyefucking the newbie and get your ass over here to welcome her properly. The beautiful blonde came very close to choking on the grape that now occupied her mouth as Raven's remark registered somewhere in the depths of her mind. She slid off the smooth surface; glaring at Raven as she passed.

"Clarke."

"Lexa."

The girl's captivating blue eyes drew her in, causing Lexa to momentarily forget her surroundings. Raven cleared her throat before sniggering at the exchange. The blonde smiled nervously before continuing her introduction.

"Well you have already met Raven...much to your dismay I'm sure!"

"Hey, you love me like hell and you know it Griffin!" Raven shouted out before taking her place on the couch.

Clarke rolled her eyes and concentrated on the people occupying the spaces next to Raven. "That's Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy."

The trio exchanged their waves and welcomes before refocusing their attention on the TV in front of them. There was a loud grunt from Raven as Octavia drove her elbow into the other girl's side.

"OWCHHH" The boisturous brunette complained.

"I can't hear this crappy TV over the crunching of your popcorn!"

Raven grabbed an obscenely large amount popcorn from the bowl on her lap and edged closer to Otavia's ear. Stuffing the confectionary into her mouth, she chewed with as much exaggeration as she could muster. Octavia gave her an exasperated huff before shoving the other girl off the couch completely; earning a groan from the victim of Octavia's frustration and infectious laughter from the other observers, including a grinning Lexa

Lexa thought to herself that maybe, just maybe, she could like it here.

 _Thank you for reading! Would love to hear feedback so please comment and follow! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter so I really hope you like it! The story will start to heat up ;) I post regularly so make sure you follow and favourite and blah de blah.**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _*Flashback*_

 _Lexa wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand as she took cover behind the wall of the building. Reloading her gun, she caught her breath. She scanned her surroundings for any sign of her partner in crime as well as her lover, Costia. The release of distant bullets signalled trouble close by, the sound of ragged pants edging closer to Lexa. A sound that Lexa has grown quite accustomed to... "Cos!" The brunette peered around the corner to find the subject of her affections in mid somersault. Letting bullets rip, Lexa charged towards the enemy; none other than the corrupt billionaire Cage Wallace._

 _Him and his indoctrinated minions were engaged in intense hand to hand combat with Lexa's fellow agents. Costia just had to draw Cage away from the crowd, leaving him vulnerable. They should have known better however. Lexa should have known better._

 _Costia floored Cage, flipping him onto his back and pressing her gun to his forehead. The victim seemed to have been anticipating this however and, using the element of surprise, kneed the young girl in the stomach, causing her to double over. The determined blonde returned to her feet, adopting a widened stance. Her gun had been flung across the gravel amongst the chaos and Costia was left with nothing to defend herself but her own body._

 _Lexa watched on in horror, her hand failing to keep her pistol steady. Her shots were off target, her nerve failing her. Costia lunged forward, driving her fist into Cage's lower jaw. The older man withdrew his head at the last minute, minimizing the impact and providing the momentum needed to better the young agent. Cage chuckled, one of victory and malice. He pulled the gun from his holster just as Costia leapt up as fast as she could._

 _But it was too late._

 _"COSTIA!"_

 _*End of flashback*_

Lexa woke with a start.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, glancing at her alarm clock. It read 7:00, the perfect time to go for a run and sweat all of Lexa's problems away. The girl clambered out of bed and peeled the clammy layers of bed clothes from her skin. She pulled on some basketball shorts and a black sports bra before stepping into here favourite Nike running shoes. She played careful attention the laces, ensuring he bows were neat and equal. Ensuring that she won't trip over them during her jog. Ensuring she doesn't act like her hopeless mbarrassing self like usual.

A spring in her step, Lexa crossed her bedroom and quietly opened her door. The rest of the apartment appeared to be sleeping, and quite rightly so considering it was a Saturday morning. She crept across the living room and exited the apartment, plugging her headphones in before gently shutting the door.

It had been 2 days since Lexa had first arrived and already she has been welcomed with open arms. She hasn't started her school term yet and therefore she nervously awaits the beginning of senior year at a completely new institution. Most of her time has been spent alone, her new companions off shooting or at various public events. She doesn't mind it so much though, it's nice to have some time to contemplate her thoughts and sort through the problems probing Lexa's brain. She lets her worries seep through her skin as sweat collects beneath her clothes. She ignores the burning in her chest and the pain in her shoulder, willing herself to go on.

Lexa is alone and free.

Lexa returned to the apartment sweaty yet satisfied and pulled her headphones from her ears. She had been gone a couple of hours, having stopped off at a beach along her running trail. The spot was deserted. Well the beach wasn't, but rather a small, secluded cliff perched above meters of deathly, slippery rock. Lexa was a brilliant climber, her army training finally coming useful for something other than death and destruction. Being Lexa, the girl never shied away from a challenge, and this situation was no different. The brunette succeeded in conquering the elevation. She sat on the rocky surface cautiously, her body almost collapsing once she made contact with the ground beneath her. Nuzzling her head into her knees she stayed there for a while; enjoying the crisp breeze. Salted whisps of sea spray had become imbedded in the wind and Lexa felt the liquid nip at her skin. She looked into the distance, this place really was beautiful.

Once home, the brunette strode into the kitchen, seeking refuge in the nearest bottle of water. Turning around, she was met with piercing blue eyes. Clarke's mouth was slightly agape, clearly unprepared for seeing Lexa in such skimpy attire. She took in the Bennett's delicious figure, following the path of the droplets of sweat trickling down Lexa's toned stomach.

Clarke was compelled to reach out, to trace Lexa's beautifully carved abs. The artist in her was screaming to sketch the brunette's features; allowing charcoal to glide across the page, capturing art at its finest. Clarke thought she would never be able to do the girl justice however. The blonde cleared her throat before desire could get the better of her. She did her best to try to ignore the victorious grin that was plastered on Lexa's face.

Clarke stopped her actions briefly, something having caught her eye. Other were two small, circular scars on the brunette's right shoulder. Lexa washed her hands in the basin, doing her best to ignore the curious eyes now exploring her body once more. Clarke went to open her mouth, questioning her discovery however Raven chose that exact moment to make her entrance known.

"Morning BITCHES!" Hauling herself onto the worktop, Raven retrieved a long forgotten and half empty packet of Cheetos. Surprised but equally as pleased with her discovery, the girl embarked upon devouring her snack. She watched Clarke as the blonde begrudgingly tore her eyes away from Lexa's figure, registering the annoying yet loveable girl's presence. Raven smiled "Damn Lex! I never knew you had such a smoking hot bod" Clarke sent the mischievous brunette a warning glance, anticipating what she was about to say next. "Careful, Griffin might actually die from dehydration if she continues to drool like that." The girl stated simply, having finished her "breakfast" and climbed down from the marble surface. She chuckled, seemingly unaffected by the death glare the blonde was sending her way. "Welcome." Raven whispered before winking at the girl and departing from the living area.

Clarke turned round, slightly embarrassed from the exchange, to find a flustered Lexa removing the hair band from her ponytail and running her hands through thick curls. Clarke toggled at the flawless brunette, this time regaining her composure a lot more quickly, ignoring the build-up of desire that had made its way south. The blonde chuckled in a weak attempt to cure the awkwardness. Lexa executed a breathtakingly smile, a smile that CLarke couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Good morning Clarke." The girl said delicately, her mouth carving the blonde's name with such precision, evoking chills from Clarke.

"H..hey Lexa..." The blonde stumbled over her words, unable to formulate a coherent sentence when Lexa's enticing six pack was on display.

Lexa didn't she was so confident all of a sudden, she was usually the bumbling mess when came to engaging with women as beautiful as Clarke Griffin. "I'm just going to get in the shower." The blonde nodded, pulling her gaze away from the tempting lips and occupying her own with a glass of water. "Care to join me?" The brunette stated successively, wiggling her eyebrows to reinforce the bold statement. To be completely honest, Lexa was only half joking as she could think of nothing better. The blonde however coughed and spluttered, caught of guard as tries to swallow the water in her mouth. The look in her eyes was a mix of both horror and desire. The brunette laughed light-heartedly, playfully poking the blonde in her side.

Clarke's eyes followed Lexa's lender figure as it retreated into the bathroom. "Honestly." The small blonde whispered to herself. "What is it with the choking around hot girls Clarke."

There was something different about Lexa. She had an enticing warmth about her yet she also possessed a vague sense of mystery. Her stoic facade was impressive, as well as the rest of her body...

Clarke put the empty glass by the sink and proceeded to mix pancake batter. "I guess it's my turn to make breakfast then." The blonde girl sighed. Clarke couldn't hep but be drawn to Lexa, the stunning brunette leaving her flustered and nervous after every encounter. The brunette's sharp green eyes plaguing the blonde's thoughts as well as her dream. It had been two days. Two days of ceaseless teasing from Raven and longing glances from Lexa. Despite her frustrated mood, Clarke couldn't help but feel her excitement build. She couldn't wait to see what the future held in store for the pair.

Octavia entered the kitchen just a Clarke began to flip the pancakes. "Mmm...smells good Clarkie." Octavia complimented affectionately.

"You're only saying that so you can have first dibs O." The blonde replied a little to bluntly in such a friendly exchange.

"Gee, what's wrong with you? Who awoke your inner lioness? I will kick their ass!" Octavia all but shouted the last part. Clarke had no doubt in the honesty of Octavia's words, she was extremely protective at the best of times.

Lexa chose that moment to resurface from the bathroom, towel-drying her soaked curls. She noticed the darker brunette's presence and walked over. "Morning Octavia, how are you?" Before the said brunette could reply, there was a loud hiss that sounded to their left. Clarke had forgotten about the pancake she had left in mid-air, her mind distracted by, well other things. The remainders of the pancake lay splattered against the kitchen tiles. The blonde huffed in annoyance, internally blaming Lexa for walking out in such a skimpy towel.

The two brunette's found the situation incredibly amusing, a look of realisation and understanding passing over Octavia's features. Clarke was usually the smooth one, incredible with the ladies as Raven used to say. Somehow, Lexa had reduced the blonde into nothing but a quivering mess. Octavia looked on in pity, she needs to give this girl a pep talk, or a slap. Perhaps both. Clarke needs to play this girl at her own game, however first she needs to gain some bloody composure for Christ's sake.

Lexa appeared to be quite a closed off character around Octavia, not one to share her feelings nor portray many signs of emotion, apart from her abundant reserves of sarcasm that is. Lexa's eyes seem to soften when she was around Clarke however, it gave Octavia hope that perhaps her beloved best friend can finally get over Niya and focus on someone else. Lexa to be specific.

Clarke avoided Lexa's gaze as she finished making the pancakes, trying to concentrate as hard as possible in order to nit screw the breakfast up once more. The smell drew Bellamy from his slumber, being joined by an excited Raven as she sped across the room. Collecting her second breakfast of the morning, the brunette moaned it content. Raven noticed Clarke and Lexa, a few feet apart.

"Oh my God!" Raven's friends focused their attention on the undoubtedly snarky remark that was about to surface from her mouth. "Clarke is in the same room as Lexa and Isn't bumblefucking her way through life? YES GRIFFIN! PROGRESS". The room laughed, except for Clarke that is, who opened her mouth to defend her pride.

"Don't worry Raven..." Octavia interjected. "She has already succeeded in doing that, you just chose the best time to be in the same room as them!" Clarke gave her friend betrayed look before glancing up at Lexa. The girl actually looked mildly embarrassed, giving the blonde a small ounce if satisfaction. The others sensed the discomfort from the two and resumed their previous action of laughing their asses off.

"Shut up guys." Clarke growled as she passed Lexa a plate full of pancakes. The two took their places at the breakfast table. Coincidentally, not, they were made to sit next to each other.

Casting nervous yet playful glances, the two revelled in the closeness of each other. The pair occasionally bumped shoulders sending both hearts racing. Lexa smiled in pure joy. Yep. She was definitely going to like it here.

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please review as any advice would be greatly appreciated. Xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the lovely feedback. I'm glad you like it :) Enjoy chapter 3!**_

 **Chapter 3**

Lexa was walking home from her kickboxing training session when her phone bleeped.

 _ **Anya:**_ _Hey Lexa. The cast and film team are dining at the Ark tomorrow evening. Would be brilliant if you could come, get to know the team and all that :) xxx_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _I would love to come, thank you Anya xxx_

 _ **Anya:**_ _No problem...the others will know the details ;) xxx_

 _ **Anya:**_ _Oh and Lexa...ignore Gustus, he thinks your bad news...he doesn't' like change but he will come around eventually I promise. Anyway got to go, I think Gustus just scared the living daylights out of a poor runner :L xxx_

 _ **Lexa:**_ _RIP him aha, see ya soon xxx_

Lexa liked Anya, she was the closest thing she had had to a mother figure since her parents had passed away and she was incredibly grateful for someone so easy to talk to. She was, in fact, the person that got her into this martial arts class. Well really it was more a torture chamber where the instructor Indra pushes you to your breaking point...and beyond even that. The brunette liked pain in this way though. It meant progress.

That's how she got to where she was now. Dragging her exhausted limbs home; her weary body on the verge of collapse. Sounds dramatic yes...but it took a lot of will power to override the acceptance that this was, in fact, where she would perish. She groaned as her shoulder protested, shoving her training bag on the the side. Lexa often asked herself why she was so stubborn. She insisted upon walking home, politely declining a lift from Raven, after all she had a "stoic" reputation to uphold. BIG MISTAKE!

Sometimes she wonders if she even has a fully functional brain.

"WHYYYY" she moaned, she meant it to have vigour and aggression but even her lungs seemed to have lost hope.

"Yeah good question Lex, why are you standing in the middle of the road waiting to be flattened?" The enquiry came from a deep yet gentle voice from behind Lexa. If she had any energy left she probably would have found it sexy, but then again even her vision had began to blur. _Clarke. Shit._ Lexa is pretty sure she would have preferred dying on the hillside than encountering the intriguing blonde in such a state. Clarke remained in the seat of her car, window rolled down and the engine purring softly beneath her.

Lexa turned slowly, trying to control her spinning head. Her lips attempted to form a smile but it turned into more of a grimace. "Clarke." The brunette stated simply.

The blonde's pupils dilated for a short moment, Clarke fighting for composure as a wave of arousal rippled through her; Lexa seemingly unaware of the affect she has on the blonde. Clarke pushed these thoughts aside and called out to Lexa, "Oi Commander, get your butt In this car before I run you down!"

Lexa actually laughed at that. Well sort of. It was more of a raspy cough than anything but the thought was there. She edged closer to the passenger side of the car, sending a grateful smile Clarke's way.

Clarke watched the subject of her affections reach for the handle of the car door. She also watched the girl stop and fall onto the tarmac.

Lexa groaned as she regained consciousness; the light too intense and the hushed tones, of those who watched over her, deafening. She focused on growing accustomed to the brightness of reality, peering though the crack in her limp eyelids. _Kill me now._ Clarke was leaning over her with concerned expression etched across her face; tracing Lexa's temple with her thumb. This girl was going to be the death of her.

That's when Raven came bounding into the room, "Any food related requests from our stubborn ass hole of a friend?" She had clearly already rummaged through the cupboards, having only found a regular packet of cheetos much to her disappointment. The girl looked at the packet in distaste but dove into the snack enthusiastically; proceeding to coat her fingers in the cheesy substance. She moaned in satisfaction, "Ohhhhh...so good!"

"Seriously Raven, is food ALL you ever talk about!" Octavia shook her head at the brunette, pretending to be disappointed in her. _It's a bit late for that._

"Yeah, please could you get me an apple?" The brunette asked from across the room. The others turned; Raven looking shocked and almost mildly offended.

"What the fuck...an apple?" Raven all about squeaked, the other brunette nodding in reply. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"You know some people actually eat _decent_ food and don't live off cheetos and waffles Raven!" Clarke shot back, immediately jumping to Lexa's defence.

"Hey Griffin don't patronize we, I _sometimes_ eat pancakes!"

"Yeah! When you can't be bothered to get off your lazy ass and cook yourself some waffles! One day I'm just going to stop making you pancakes and see how you survive." Clarke shot back.

"For your information, cheetos and waffles make up a staple diet thank you very much. They're the perfect blend between carbs and sugar!"

Clarke sighed in resignation, "Raven just go get the poor girl her apple." The brunette went to leave the room before the blonde stopped her. "Oh and Raven?"

"Yup?"

"Wash your hands before you finger Lexa's apple, I'm sure she would enjoy it a lot more if it wasn't coated in cheetos." Clarke's cheeks turned slightly pink at the realisation of what she had just said.

Raven just laughed and replied "Sure thing," before exiting the room once more.

Raven walked back into the room cautiously, holding the fruit at arms length in disgust. "Do not fear!" exclaimed Raven as she neared a confused Lexa, who had now managed to sit up slightly, resting on her elbows. "I have not turned into a healthy freak, my brain is still very much intact! I just came to deliver this "nutritious" specimen to the weirdo herself." Raven smirked, handing Lexa the piece of fruit.

"Thanks..." Lexa rolled her eyes and bit into the firm surface of the apple, pulling gently before taking a sizeable piece into her mouth. Her head was still pounding and her body ached everywhere. It didn't stop her, however, from noticing the way in which Clarke's eyes were trained on her lips as she consumed the delicious piece of fruit. Well that at least gave her a small amount of satisfaction, despite blacking out in the middle of a road in from of the most gorgeous person she had ever played eyes upon. _Great job Lexa...brilliant. WELL DONE!_

Anya pushed her way through the sea of people in the room, muttering her concerns.

"She's okay Anya, she's hit her head pretty hard but by the looks of it...She's not concust." Clarke informed, much to Anya's relief.

"Thank goodness for that, Indra clearly pushed you too hard." Any commented, clearly concerned. "Anyway Lexa I have a meeting with the board in like 10 minutes, so I've got to go. I'm glad you are okay." The woman said smiling, planting a kiss on Lexa's cheek.

"Thank, you Anya. Good luck!" Anya turned around sending an exaggerated thumbs up and tooth grin Lexa's way. The older blonde walked out of the room, followed by Clarke who had agreed to show the woman out.

Lexa let her head fall back against what she now noticed to be Clarke's bed. She buried her head in the pillow beneath her; having set her healthy snack aside.

"Hey cheer up Lex, it could have been worse!" Octavia suggested. Lexa turned to face her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah at least you didn't puke on her!" Raven piped in, receiving death glares from both Lexa and Octavia.

"Oh wow...gee thanks Raven. You do know how to make a girl feel better." Lexa shot back, thrusting her face into the depths of suffocating feathers. She groaned into the cotton, overcome by embarrassment.

Perhaps she isn't going to like it here as much as she originally thought.

 _ **Hey sorry this chapter was a little on the short side but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please review, I love to hear your requests, advice and opinions. If you have any questions just ask, inbox me if you don't want to review.**_

 _ **Chapter 4 will be added soon, thanks guys! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey thank you so much to those who have favourites, followed and reviewed. I love to hear feedback so I would really appreciate any reviews or messages sent my way regarding improvements and that sort of thing. I wanna hear back from you guys so I can make the story a lot more engaging, thank you as always and enjoy! :)**_

 **Chapter 4**

Lexa tiptoed past the kitchen, hoping to pass through the living area unnoticed. That and she was trying to ensure any sudden movements didn't cause a breeze to freeze the her damp skin. Wet curls cascaded down the brunette's shoulders and back as she inched past the fully occupied couch. Following the "post passing out" exchange, Lexa had retreated to the shower to wash away the dried sweat that clung to limbs and drown out the embarrassment and shame that plagued her clouded mind. She had let the moisture drizzle down her form, contemplating a way in which she could restore her stoic facade. She had exited the shower room in resignation, hoping to high heavens that she could slip away into the depths of her room so that she could be consumed by her "sorrows".

No such luck however as it turned out that Raven was on the way back from a trip to the kitchen; scrappy food in hands. _What a surprise._ "Ah Lexa, put some clothes on! We're gunna hit the beach tonight woooop!" Raven exclaimed, throwing in a small celebratory dance just for good measure. In response to the comment, everyone in the room turned to look in their direction.

"You know what Rae...I think I will sit this one out, I'm a little...worn out?" It was a weak challenge and Lexa knew that but she tried it regardless. Raven seemed to always get her way, almost as much as Clarke did. Then again, it was probably just to shut the girl up.

"Welll thanks to Clarke's heroics, we all witnessed the cat nap you had earlier. Now get your skimpy bikini out so we can hit the beers and get our skinny dipping mojo on!" Lexa looked absolutely horrified, in fact she couldn't think of anything worse. Strike that. Clarke was going...

"I suppose I could do with letting my hair loose for once." Lexa sighed; all about giving up.

"I wouldn't worry about that Lex, you kind of covered that part when I found you sprawled out on the concrete..." Clarke stated in amusement. "Looked like you were in a fucking Loreal commercial!" The room erupted in laughter, much to the brunette's dismay.

Suddenly feeling incredibly exposed and vulnerable, standing in just short length of cloth, Lexa tried to make a quick exit. Only to be caught by Raven's arm, the one that wasn't currently holding her beloved cheetos that is. "Not so fast there Flexi Lexi!"

Lexa's eyes bore into Raven's, "You did not just call me that."

"You're right, perhaps you don't quite deserve that title. You didn't appear very athletic when the tarmac was kicking your ass earlier today." Raven shot back. "Indra needs to come down harder on her teaching methods if you're floored that easily!" _She really didn't._

Lexa didn't reply but rather stood there seething in silent fury. "All right guys that's enough teasing for today." Clarke jumped to the brunette's defence, quite literally; having bounded off the couch. The blonde placed her hand on Lexa's shoulder, a sign of moral support. The brunette shivered at the contact; praying Clarke dint notice her reaction. She did. The blonde's lips curled at the corners into a small triumphant smile before continuing with her comment. "Hey Raven, why don't I tell Lexa about that time when..."

"Shut up Griffin, or I'll put bleach in your shampoo again!"

"Okay well I'm gonna go...and get changed." Lexa responded, motioning in the direction of her room.

"Or you could just save the trouble and just skip that part out. I'm sure Clarke won't have any objections! I'm sure she would love you to..." Lexa didn't hear the last part, Clarke had clearly managed to muffle the words of embarrassment escaping the girl's mouth; the blonde providing the filter Raven was clearly lacking. She was glad she had sped to her room, keeping her face turned from the scene unfurling behind her. The blush that had crept onto her cheeks would have only made the situation worse. Lexa rolled her eyes before pushing herself off the door frame and headed towards her dresser.

It had been an evening of cheerful banter and rapidly flowing alcohol. Also one without skinny dipping; much to Lexa's relief. It wasn't that she hadn't been enjoying herself, she had, but the brunette was restless. She never like to stay in one place, always preferring have an escape route planned, should she named to make use of it. Perhaps it was years of military training that had manipulated her brain into think this was, or maybe it was a defence mechanism. Lexa was still haunted by her past and she found it easier to be alone with her thought rather than confront another about them. That's how she had found herself her, perched sat in her favourite spot near the cliff's edge. It was ark but that hadn't topped Lexa from climbing to the top. She knew nobody would look for her here, and if they did, well they were hardly going to risk their lives just to engage in conversation with the brunette.

Lexa was wrong, as it turned out. She was looking out across the shore, taking in the moon's beautiful reflection of the moon on the ocean's calm waters when she heard a frustrated huff sounding below. Lexa peered over the edge, curious as to see who dared to venture so close. _Of course it was Clarke. It had to be._ She briefly thought about ignoring the blonde's efforts but was she kidding?

"Need a little help?" Lexa inwardly scolded herself. _Brilliant Lex, just invite her right on up here why don't you?_

Clarke clears her through before gratefully acccepting the brunette's offer. She seemed caught in an internal struggle between curiosity and guilt.

Lexa clambered down with ease, resisting the temptation to back flip the last few feet just to show off. She drew a grumbling Clarke into her arms and began a strenuous climb back to the top. Turns out it's lot harder with one hand and twice the body weight. Satisfied with her achievement, the brunette set the blonde down on the surface next to her. Clarke waited as Lexa caught her breath, eventually turning to meet the brunette's intense gaze

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Questioned Lexa, searching her convention's eyes for any clues as to what the blonde was thinking.

"You came up here alone, why?" Clarke's concern was etched across her face as he attempted to gather some understanding of the girl sat next to her.

"There is comfort in being alone, nobody expects you to do anything nor do you feel the urge to do so yourself. You can be selfish, and focus on you. No expectations. No responsibilities." Lexa didn't know why she was being so honest with the girl, having only known her for a matter of days. There was something enticing about Clarke, a pull that seemed to draw the personal information Lexa kept locked away far from its safe. This girl already knew more than most and this worried the brunette deeply.

"Ah. So you are a sad yet mysterious loner then?" The blonde concluded, giving the other girl a playful nudge.

"Something like that." As soon as her chest of emotions had opened, it had shut equally as fast. Clarke noticed Lexa shift the convention's topic, feeling the closed off brunette withdraw once more. "So how about you, why have you retreated to my much loved sanctuary of loneliness?"

"Well for one, Bellamy is terrible at charades, especially when he is shot-faced drunk." Lexa smiled that, she enjoyed the light-hearted wit the blonde always forged so perfectly. "And...I was curios as to where you had sneaked off too...I mean not that I'm a stalker or anything...I mean I was just mildly worried..." Clarke trailed off, in a desperate attempt to conceal her mild obsession with the brunette.

Lexa laughed, at ease with what seemed to be Clarke's discomfort. A rare emotion expressed by the shorter girl. "I'm glad one of us find this amusing," the blonde scowled, her mood dampened by her hopelessness. Lexa only gave her small smile and looked back onto the horizon. "It's peaceful up here." The brunette nodded her head in agreement."A bit cold too." Clarke shivered, puzzling into Lexa's neck.

The blonde felt the body beneath her stiffen, though she didn't let it stop her as she drew brunette closer. Lexa hated being touched, any sign of affection seemed to fuel her discomfort. She hadn't always been this way, but she had changed. Yet her she was, a beautiful blonde in her arms and a childish smile playing on her lips. There was something different about the feel of Clarke's warmth on her skin, the feeling was alien to her. The nerves that had bound her stomach in nots were almost refreshing, a feeling she had long since felt. Lexa retreated into Clarke's embrace, guiding the two of them backwards until their heads met the thinnest of sand beneath them. Clarke's breath were coming out cold and ragged, so Lexa removed the shawl from her shoulders and wrapped it around the two of them.

Clarke felt Lexa relax underneath her, the rise and fall of her chest slowing as the blonde continued to rest her head against the tanned skin.

Clarke like having Lexa here. In fact, she couldn't think of anything better.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading, I actually love these two characters. Sorry any mistakes and let me know whether you enjoyed it and if I should carry on with the story. Xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you Clexakru fir your kind review, I really appreciate it. It encourages me to update more often as well as not ditch the story entirely. Let me know your thoughts and whether to carry on. Sorry for the short chapters, though the way in which I write correlates better when split into smaller sections; so bare with me. It means I can update more often anyway.**_

 _ **As always, enjoy chapter 5 guys.**_

 **Chapter 5**

Clarke awoke from a peaceful slumber, her well rested limbs still entangled with Lexa's. She didn't open her eyes straight away, she took a moment to appreciate the smooth skin beneath her. The brunette's scent was intoxicating, sweet and inviting. She felt Lexa's calm, slow breaths embrace her she reveled in the closeness of the two. The brunette hadn't stirred, much do Clarke's delight. She contemplated her options. I could get up, potentially stir the beautiful girl beneath her or she could remain engulfed in Lexa's warmth. _Hmm such a hard choice._

Unsurprisingly, Clarke decided upon the latter. Lexa began to stir underneath her, mumbling in distress. Her eyebrows were creased, a pained expression playing out on her face. Clarke couldn't help but think how small the brunette looked in that moment; curled up into the blonde's side as if she was a sobbing child. Something in her subconscious was clearly disturbing her, Lexa's body jumping every so often. The blonde hated to see the girl as troubled as she was in that moment, and automatically reached out to comfort the brunette. Clarke traced Lexa's brow with her thumb, soothing the younger girl. Clarke felt Lexa relax into her touch and resisted the urge to kiss her.

"Woaaah guys...keep things PG-13 around here!" Shouted Raven from below the cliff. She had been walking through pools of rock when she spotter the interaction between the two. Climbing onto the highest rock available, that didn't threaten her life, she fought to be heard above the wind. "Children play on this beach!"

Lexa woke with a start as Raven's demand pulled her from sleep. The brunette was panting, trying to control her ragged breaths. Clarke casted a brief glance to where Raven had complained, about to defend the pair but the girl had conveniently gone. Lexa had retreated from the blonde, reluctantly forcing distance between the two.

Clarke struggled to mask her disappointment as Lexa went to stand. "We should probably get back to the others." The brunette's blunt statement was accompanied by a stray tear. Clarke pulled Lexa back towards her, caressing the brunette's tear stained cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments; heads pressed together and silent words being exchanged. Clarke eventually rose to her feet, extending her hand to other girl. Lexa's confidence seemed to return as she closed herself off once more. She hauled the blonde into her grasp and descended down the Rocky trail beneath them

Lexa stood in front of the mirror for the fifth time that evening, taking in her appearance critically. She wore a short black dress that clung to her in all the right places. She ensured she looked mildly respectable by opting to not display her cleavage. Stray curls hung delicately around her shoulders, having been tied into a loose, messy bun. She finished attaching her earings and slipped into her sleek, black high heels.

"Damn Lex! You're looking mighty fine!" Raven strolled into Lexa's room, observing the stunning brunette before her. "Careful, Clarke will actually need to look at people other than you tonight for it to run smoothly. She isn't exactly going to be selling it if she acts like a love sick puppy."

Lexa's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson as she smoothed the dress that hugged her figure.

The group walked into the restaurant, the board of directors and other camera crew having already been seated at one side of the table. Octavia went to sit next to Clarke, earning a shove from Raven. Octavia gave her attacker a questioning glare, Raven purposefully eying both Lexa and Clarke. "Oh right yeah Raven, I forgot we have to run through those lines for that scene tomorrow, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Octavia asked, suddenly catching on.

"Of course." Replied Raven, a triumphant smile erupting on her face. Clarke only rolled her eyes at the attempted discression and watched as Lexa was forced to take a seat next to her. The two brushed hands as the brunette slipped into the chair; sending reverberations throughout Clarke's body. They exchanged an awkward smile as the blonde attempted to pull her gaze away from the piercing green eyes that were currently exploring every part of her.

Gustus took a seat opposite the two, and coughed, clearing his throat. The two turned around immediately, despite their reluctance. Their reaction learnt a sea of smugglers from the friends next to them. Lexa sent them an angry glare, one that was reciprocated by the burly man in front of her. It made the brunette squirm in her seat. Anya took her place next to him, interrupting their stare off.

"Ah Lexa! I'm so glad you made it!" Exclaimed the older woman, leaning over the table to kiss Lexa's cheek. "Me and Gustus both!" The woman added, earning a grunt from the man beside her, a man that was clearly pissed off. A wave of sympathy passed across Anya's face briefly before she started engaging in conversation with the producer sat next to her.

Clarke fiddled nervously with her finger in her lap. She didn't know whether her incessant fidgeting was down to the importance of the dinner or the presence of the gorgeous girl beside her. The blonde was blatantly staring but she didn't care, she had little reason to tear her eyes away from the beautiful figure before her. She followers the curves of the brunette's body upwards, before eventually landing on her striking jade orbs, accentuated by flawless eyeliner.

Lexa bit her lip, feeling vulnerable under the blonde's intense gaze. Fortunately for Clarke, her gulp wasn't audible. _Oh fuck._ The blonde seemed unable to form a coherent thought as she opened and closed her mouth as she tried to form words. Lexa noticed Clarke's reaction and smirked before embedding her teeth further into the plump flesh. The blonde held back a whimper as she somehow remembered where they were.

They hadn't even said a word to each other, yet Lexa was already driving her crazy.

Clarke internally scolded herself, turning her attention to her peers. She made small talk with the board member next to her but she struggled to concentrate. She could pretty much feel Lexa's boring into the back of her head.

The night was slow but went without much fault. She was about to excuse herself to use the bathroom but Lexa got there even before she opened her mouth. _Shit._ Clarke knew that the two of them in such an enclosed environment was NOT a good idea. But then again, they were both adults. She pushed her chair backwards, gently scraping it across the floor, before setting off in the direction of her goal. Raven and Octavia starts smirking and exchanging hushed comments as they watched the flushed blonde followed Lexa. In fairness to them, from where they were sitting, it looked incredibly suspicious.

Clarke walked in just as Lexa exited her cubicle. The brunette looked mildly shocked at Clarke's presence but she soon covered it up with an innocent smile. The girl leant over the sink, reaching for the soap as she turned on the tap. Lexa's ass was on full display and Clarke took full advantage of the situation. The brunette tried to concentrate on the task at hand, rinsing the suds off of her delicate fingers, yet she was very much aware of the fact that Clarke hadn't moved an inch.

Lexa searched for some kind of witty comment to break the tension but nothing came. There was only so long she could rely on the water to cool her already warm skin. She straightened up and walked over towards Clarke, in search of a paper towel to dry her hands. The blonde's breath hitched as Lexa's front was pushed into her. The brunette finished wiping her hands and threw the material into the bin. She turned round, underestimating the proximity of the two. Lexa's nose was pressed into Clarke's, her breaths uneven and rapid. Lexa moistened her lips as she stared down at the blonde's. She leant in, their lips brushing ever so slightly. The atmosphere was tense yet delicate. Both felt that one wrong move could tear down whatever they had built between them. Lexa rubbed her nose upwards, almost touching Clarke's lips. Teasing her. Challenging her. Urging her to make the first move. The blonde gave up her resistance, gliding her lips gently across Lexa's. They both drew back before leaning in impossibly closer, ready to fuel to their ceaseless desire. They hadn't even kissed yet and Lexa was already hot and bothered. A shy smile graced Clarke's lips, her hands tangling in the brunette's curls, closing the distance between their lips.

"WOAHH GUYS!" Exclaimed Raven.

"Well that certainly escalated quickly..." breathed Octavia, looking around awkwardly. Trying to look anywhere but her best friend entangled in Lexa's limbs.

"Seriously we leave you guys alone for two minutes and your on each other like to rabbits!" Clarke and Lexa seperated with impressive speed. Horror etched on both their faces. Clarke almost lost her balance, having been pretty much thrown into the wall amidst Lexa's panic.

"It's so not what it looks like!" Clarke pleaded, readjusting her very much dishevelled appearance.

"Really because it looked like me and O just walked in on your tragic attempt at kissing Lexa?" Raven challenged, very amused by the situation. Octavia just looked uncomfortable.

"So...okay maybe it is what it looks like." Clarke admitted, clearly embarrassed.

Raven was delighted at the prospect, so much potential for further teasing and joy. She really was going to love Lexa being here.

 _ **So what do you guys think?! Woooop Clexa ;)**_

 _ **Review, favourite and follow as always.**_

 _ **Thank you so much!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm really sorry this update took a while but I've been really busy :( This chapter is longer to make up for it and I think this one is actually my favourite :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 6**

Lexa collapsed not her bed, allowing the soft pillows to engulf her weary head. An outstretched arm fumbled for the book on her nightstand. Breathing in its comforting scent, she leafed though the pages until she found where she had last left off. She was trying to take in the information, really she was. Yet the words were becoming isolated and lost on their page. Lexa squinted and tried again. The fact the her book was entitled "The Workings of Orbital Mechanics" had nothing to do with the brunette's struggle; she had always loved space and anything and everything that came with it. The equations seem to hold no meaning however as Lexa resigned and shut the book, returning it to its original place.

It had been two long and painful days since the dinner. Nothing but awkward interactions and hushed giggles from Raven and Octavia. Clarke seemed to be avoiding Lexa, claiming she had to be somewhere else whenever she ended up in the brunette's presence. Lexa huffed as she swung her legs out of bed, there was now way she was getting to sleep anytime soon so she stood and stretched; forcing the tension to leave her muscles. It had been a tiring day to say the least yet Lexa still found the desire to search for her running shoes. Sleep would not come until Lexa had cleared her mind and it seemed only jogging could do a decent job of it. Lexa thought of Clarke briefly; her thoughts a haze of wild blue eyes and tumbling blonde locks.

Lexa yearned to talk to Clarke, her body inexplicably drawn to her. To be brutally honest with herself, Lexa knew barely anything about the blonde. The desire to understand Clarke was almost overwhelming, to discover her most personal details and figure out everything that is Clarke Griffin; everything up to the smallest of imperfections. Clarke was different. She made the brunette stumble over her words and want to spill every precious secret she held. That scared Lexa. A lot. It was almost as if she felt safe around Clarke, an unspoken void of trust encircling them.

Lexa stopped briefly to catch her breath, gazing up into the night sky. It never ceased to amaze Lexa; the universe's complexity so astounding and equally as baffling. The way in which you can trace the constellations of the northern hemisphere just as easily as the moles on your delicate skin. That's what Lexa loved most about the world around her and science itself; the way in which nature can forge perfection far beyond that capable by man. It's difficult to comprehend such intricacy when it appears to have been formed almost by chance. The universe really is just chaos wrapped in a deceptive blanket of order. At least that's what Lexa thought as she jogged the rest of the way home.

The brunette drew in a deep, final breath of cool, crisp air before opening the door to the apartment block. Once inside her room, Lexa walked a few paces before passing out on the soft sheets beneath her.

"Wakey wakey Sexy Lexy!" Shouted Raven as she fought to be heard over the pillow that Lexa had thrust over her exposed ear. The girl mumbled in protest as she tossed and turned in a vain attempt to return to her peaceful state of slumber. "I'm sorry to inform you Lexa...but you leave me no choice..." announced Raven in a hushed tone.

Lexa shot up in panic. "Okay I'm up Raven, I'm fucking up already!" She exclaimed in distress. "If you bundle on me one more time! I swear to God..."

"Works every time!" Raven cut Lexa off as she bounced on the balls of her feet in satisfaction. "So I've been thinking..."

"Oh God please no! That's dangerous!" Lexa feigned an expression of horror to complement her sarcasm. Raven shot her a look in reply, appearing mildly offended and yet she still continued.

"We need to come up with some sort of action plan...the awkwardness between you and Clarke has the entire cast feeling uncomfortable." Raven admitted; almost solemnly.

"I don't know what on earth you're talking about?" Lexa lied as she retrieved an "All About Space" magazine from the floor beside her bed. She pretended to look engaged in the bold text that littered the pages when really she was just leafing through it aimlessly. It was a poor attempt at trying to distract her mind with anything but the image of Clarke and this didn't go unmissed by Raven. The impatient brunette huffed in frustration above her; clearly very much unsatisfied by Lexa's remark.

"You two are impossible! Both as stubborn as each other! Geez." Raven clambered onto the matress next to Lexa, fiddling with cotton her hands rested upon. She looked up then, giving Lexa a serious look as she continued her rant. "Look if neither if you are going to do anything about this, then me and Octavia will be forced to action!" She said the last part in a comical voice which made Lexa smile. "In all seriousness though...we're going to have to stage an intervention." When Lexa didn't reply, Raven sighed in resignation and called out to Octavia through the bedroom door.

When Octavia appeared in the doorway Raven's face lit up. "Come on O, we've got some serious meddling to plan.

Lexa groaned once the pair had exited, knowing full well that any complaints would only spur them on. Raven was right however, _first time for everything,_ her and Clarke could not continue this way. She was mildly grateful for her friends' concern however she knew that whatever they had planned was sure to play out terribly.

The following hours presented little fault or problem, much to Lexa's content. For once the group were not going partying tonight and she was looking forward to some quality Netflix and chill with her friends. The lazy day the brunette was currently experiencing was helping revitalize her; the recent events having drained her energy.

"Hey Lexa, we are going to put a film on soon...do you need to do anything before we start." Raven asked, chancing a glance at Octavia; mischief in her eyes. Lexa had just returned from yet another run and was in desperate need to rid herself of the sweat that was currently plaguing her skin.

"Okay great, I'm just going to get in the shower if that's okay?" Lexa scanned the room, deflating when she noticed Clarke's absence.

"Yeah that's fine Lexa, you hop right on in, we can wait a few minutes right guys?" Something was off, Ocatavia was never usually this chirpy. Lexa ignored the nagging feeling however as the rest of the people in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, cool...thanks?" Lexa could sense there was something suspicious going on but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then again, Lexa could just be overthinking things. "Where's Clarke?"

"Oh she's at a meeting with the board of directors. She said we could start our movie marathon without her as she promised she would be back before we begin our second film." Octavia replied, glancing over her should as she gave her answer. Lexa managed to conceal her disappointment as she walked a few steps to her room and closed the door gently behind her.

The brunette got undressed and wrapped her towel around her securely. She made her way out into the living area in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh wait Lexa I forgot, you will need a new bath mat as we put it in the wash earlier." Stated Raven, stopping Lexa in her tracks as the fellow brunette disappeared into her bedroom. Lexa thought that too was slightly odd, she hadn't been informed of there being such a wash. She had tonnes of heavy laundry she needed washed, surely someone would have told her. Then again, as lovely as they were, her friends weren't the most thoughtful and organised people.

Raven interrupted Lexa's thoughts as she thrust a clean bath mat into the startled brunette's hands. The girl turned around without consideration, proceeding to open the door to her destination. Before she could register what was happening, Lexa was shoved from behind and the door slammed shut behind her; the lock clicking in place as her captor sealed the door from the outside.

 _What the fuck._

"It's time you two sort your shit out! Us lot our going to the movies to allow you guys some privacy. Just no sex in the tub...we all use that thing to WASH in!" Raven called out in disgust before she slammed the front door to the apartment shut.

Before she could allow Raven's words to sink in, she heard a small splash and a gasp from behind her. She turned and was met with a very much dishevelled blonde concealed by only a sheet of delicate bubbles. Her mouth was agape as she searched for something, anything, she could use to cover herself up with should the problem arise.

"Lexa." Clarke breathed, gathering as many bubbles around her as she could. "What exactly are you doing in here?" The blonde cocked her head to one side out of confusion.

"Oh hey Clarke..." Lexa scratched her neck before clearing her throat; her mouth suddenly dry. "It's a funny story actually. See Raven pushed me in here to force me to talk to you. Of course I was completely unaware that you were bathing in here..." The brunette trailed off, quite clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable in the current situation.

"And you're still in here because..." Clarke didn't mean to sound rude but she was frustrated with Raven and felt incredibly exposed. She had been avoiding Lexa ever since they shared that kiss as it had stirred feelings in Clarke she hadn't felt for a long time. Clarke was scared shitless and she was most certainly not ready to face Lexa yet.

"Because there is the slightest possibility that they locked the door from the outside and then left the apartment so that we were forced to confront each other." Lexa was nervous to say the least, she felt unwanted and almost guilty despite the fact that the situation was not her fault. It didn't help that she only wearing small towel which left her feeling incredibly vulnerable. It didn't leave a lot to the imagination either, much to Clarke's satisfaction.

To say Clarke was pissed would be an understatement. She sat in the tub rinsing the suds off of her fingers before drying them on the towel beside her. She opened her book and settled her eyes upon the text. She seemed set upon ignoring Lexa's presence as the brunette paced the tiled floor. Lexa tried to brainstorm ways in which she could overcome the barrier between Clarke's ceaseless wrath and the safety of her room.

"Look, Lexa..." Clarke began, settling her book in its original position for the brunette was nothing but distracting. The way in which Lexa's brow creased whenever she was deep in thought or the way the brunette gripped the bridge of her nose whenever she was concerned. Clarke was infatuated by Lexa's every move. Watching her, observing her, drinking it in. Clarke cleared the fog in her mind before she continued. " I'm sorry if I have been a little distant as of late. It's just ever since...you know what happened...well I've been trying to figure everything out. It's just been difficult you know, it just escalated so quickly and my feelings took me by surprise." Clarke didn't understand why she was spilling out streams of honesty to Lexa, she had not planned to do so. It seemed her mouth did what it wanted when it came to Lexa. All action and no thought. _Brilliant one Clarke._

Lexa had tuned out of Clarke's ramblings towards the end, having unintentionally lost herself in the delicious sight of water droplets cascading down the blonde's pale skin. She studied the slow rise and fall of Clarke's chest as the soapy water pooled around her curves. It suddenly felt incredibly hot. The brunette bit her lip to draw her attention away from the beautiful woman's frame. She nodded in understanding before settling on the cool surface beneath her feet; crossed legged beside the bath tub. She looked up into blue orbs before focusing in the patterns her fingers were tracing on the plastic her arm was now resting upon. "I'm sorry if I pushed you, I just..." Lexa stuttered, struggling to get her words out."I just got caught up in the moment. I totally agree with you. We don't really know much about each other and yet here I am pouncing on you like there's no tomorrow." Lexa's expression changed, casting a smirk in the blonde's direction. There was a short pause before Clarke decide upon a reply.

"Well, Lexa, I would very much like to change that." The brunette glanced upward, clearly taken back by the reply. She was trying desperately to conceal her glee; she had been sure the blonde would have rejected her once more and pushed her away. She wouldn't have complained though, because that was exactly what Lexa would have done and is probably yet to do amongst the following events that will unfurl. Raven and Octavia were right, the two of them together were pretty hopeless.

The two spent what seemed like forever talking about each other. They shared their hobbies and interests until eventually the bath water turned cold. Clarke felt so at ease around Lexa, even telling the brunette about her passion for art; an aspect of her personal life she usually kept to herself. The rules didn't apply to Lexa it seemed, as the brunette was so care-free that she felt like she could tell her anything. Lexa even let Clarke see some of her geeky side, occasionally bringing up her somewhat fragmented childhood. The topic pulled at Clarke's curiosity however she didn't press the matter for she wished nothing less than for the brunette to retreat back into her stoney, cold facade. Lexa explained to Clarke where her interest for astrophysics stemmed from and promised to take the blonde stargazing sometime.

"Perhaps we could lay down on that cliff again Lexa, and observe the beautiful night sky side by side!" Clarke joked, pretending as if she was in some kind of terrible romantic film. Lexa laughed, a rare sound that Clarke had already engrained into her memory.

The brunette agreed to turn around and face the wall so that the other girl could clamber out of the bitterly cold water and seek refuge in the warm depths of her towel. At least that was how Clarke envisaged the graceful action. In reality, the blonde struggled to maintain her balance, wobbling on the ball of one foot. She had gotten out in such a haste that her momentum was now propelling her forwards. Towards Lexa.

Clarke had no time to reach for a towel as she collided with the brunette's back. Lexa managed to catch the smaller woman before she fell, the two momentarily forgetting Clarke's nudity. Realisation flashed cross their faces as they stood there staring at each other. Lexa could feel the warm flesh beneath her grasp as she stood their helpless, engulfed by the heat radiating off of the blonde. Before she could react, Clarke crashed her lips against Lexa's and brought them into a searing kiss.

"Yo lovers we're home!" Raven called out. There was no reply. She turned to Octavia who just shrugged. They picked up the bags of groceries they had picked up on the way back and made their way over to the shower room door. They briefly considered knocking but quickly decided against it. Barging in through the door, they dropped the shopping bags to the floor.

"Well there's something you don't see every day!"

 _Shit._

Lexa couldn't even formulate an opinion about this place anymore.

 _ **Thank you for everything and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure you follow, favourite, review and All that jazz. I love hearing back from you guys and taking your opinions into account. Let me know if I should continue with this story. I will update with a new chapter as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Thank you! :)**_


End file.
